


Дневник королевы Юки

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Возвращению кота"/The Cat Returns [1]
Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Быть королевой – нелегкий труд.
Relationships: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Yoshioka Haru, Renaldo Moon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Фанфики по "Возвращению кота"/The Cat Returns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706803
Kudos: 1





	1. 2 февраля

Вчера кортеж вернулся во дворец только поздним вечером. Как и завещал Его Величество, мы развеяли его прах над системой озер Кошачья лапка. В этом нам помог Тото. Что бы мы без него делали! Если бы не он, исполнить завещание Неко-сама оказалось бы просто невозможно… Правда, стоял утренний густой туман, и лицезреть церемонию в полной мере мы не могли. Но нам было и не до этого. В свите все плакали. Лун, забыв об этикете, утирал глаза лапой, сняв перчатку. Я тоже тихо плакала – и, видят кошачьи боги, это не было притворным горем.  
  
Да, Его Величество поначалу сильно недолюбливал меня – простолюдинку, дворцовую служанку, ставшую женой принца. И, кажется, втайне надеялся, что однажды Лун «одумается». Но за эти годы наш с Луном брак прошел испытание на прочность, и с этим пришлось согласиться даже моему свекру. В последнее время мы с Неко-сама весьма неплохо ладили, хотя иногда он по старой памяти ворчал, что Хару смотрелась бы рядом с его сыном гораздо лучше, чем я.  
  
Ах, Хару, Хару… Король скучал по ней не меньше, чем мы все. В королевстве она больше не появлялась, но Мута периодически приносил нам из мира людей вести о ней. Так мы постепенно узнавали, что Хару закончила школу, стала студенткой, получила диплом, поступила в какую-то контору и даже стала делать карьеру… Надо полагать, она прекрасно научилась распоряжаться своим временем, и больше никуда и никогда не опаздывает. А еще Хару сменила адрес. Она больше не живет с матерью в том славном домике неподалеку от Кошачьей канцелярии, а в одиночку снимает квартиру ближе к работе и к центру города. Это очень далеко от Канцелярии. И от Барона…  
  
Конечно, Барон старался не показывать, как огорчила его эта новость, но я видела, что он страдает. Недавно Тото предлагал ему слетать посмотреть, как теперь живет Хару, но Барон отказался. Думаю, он хочет забыть Хару. И это правильно. Если бы еще и Мута понял, что не стоит говорить о Хару в присутствии Барона, но разве ему это объяснишь! Намеков наш славный Ренальдо не видит в упор, а сказать ему открыто, что не стоит бередить душевную рану Барона, я не могу. Он не поймет.  
  
Да и сам Барон слушает новости о Хару с болезненной жадностью, благо, его друг на подробности не скупится. С переездом Хару Мута переселился в другое кафе, поближе к ее новой квартире. Все равно ему уже было пора, как он выражается, «сменить дислокацию». Гражданам нашего королевства, обитающим в мире людей, приходится примерно раз в восемь-десять лет (а лучше – еще чаще) менять район постоянного пребывания, иначе люди могут заметить, что вот тот кот или кошка живут неестественно долго. Неестественно – имею в виду, для уличных животных. Домашние живут дольше, конечно, но никакой житель королевства не наденет подобное ярмо добровольно, а тем, кто попадает в такую кабалу по собственной оплошности, наша тайная полиция помогает как можно скорее освободиться. Люди бывают очень жестокими, и самое ужасное, что иногда они становятся такими, искренне считая, что творят добро. Они калечат наших братьев и сестер, лишая их возможности размножаться, кормят их бог знает чем и не позволяют выходить на улицу.  
  
Но Муте, имеющему огромный опыт жизни среди людей, такой ужас не грозит. Он отлично обосновался на новом месте. И там, как и на прежнем, тоже стал всеобщим любимцем. Посетители кафе подкармливают его и иногда даже играют с ним, а он мужественно терпит их дурацкие выходки – и все ради Хару. Он стремится оберегать ее – просто так, на всякий случай.  
  
Однажды Хару тоже пришла в то кафе. И не одна. С ней был некий молодой человек – ее сослуживец, как Мута понял из их разговора. Они мило болтали, а Мута спрятался под их столиком и не выходил – боялся, что Хару его заметит. Но ее спутник внезапно обнаружил, что его нога уперлась во что-то мягкое. Он наклонился, увидел под столиком большого белого кота и со смехом показал его Хару. У Муты сердце ушло в пятки – если, конечно, такой оборот вообще применим к нашему смельчаку Ренальдо. Вот сейчас Хару узнает его, думал он – и может быть, ей очень не понравится, что Мута следит за ней! Хотя, если честно, точнее было бы слово «присматривает». Но к огромному удивлению Ренальдо, Хару лишь улыбнулась тому парню и не обратила на кота особенного внимания.  
  
«Неужели она меня не узнала?» – недоумевал потом Мута. Мне говорили, что Барон в тот вечер, когда услышал его рассказ, заперся в Кошачьей канцелярии и не выходил оттуда целые сутки. На следующий вечер Тото постучал клювом в окно, и только тогда Барон показался на крыльце. Выглядел он так, словно долго болел. «Будто молью побитый!» – по обыкновению грубовато заметил Мута. Какой же он все-таки нечуткий…


	2. 14 мая

Я постепенно привыкаю к роли королевы. Это тяжелая участь. Возможно, покойный король был отчасти прав, говоря, что к такому надо готовиться с детства. Но я делю бремя власти с моим дорогим Луном, и это помогает мне не сломаться.  
  
Самым большим своим достижением за те месяцы, что я ношу корону, я считаю реформу, касающуюся гражданства, проведенную моим мужем. Я горячо поддерживала его в этом намерении. Его Величество (до сих пор никак не привыкну, что этот титул теперь относится к Луну!), не в пример своему покойному отцу, всегда либерально относился к идее давать гражданство тем котам и кошкам, которые не родились в нашем королевстве. Но одно дело – бравировать таким свободомыслием перед отцом-королем, и совсем другое – задуматься о подобном серьезном решении, когда ты сам король.  
  
В свое время Неко-сама, с подачи своего верного советника Натори, был убежден, что подобный закон о гражданстве будет иметь самые дурные последствия. Мол, наш райский край затопят сомнительные беженцы – коты и кошки из мира людей, которые пагубно повлияют на жизнь королевства. В ту пору Кошачья канцелярия имела право в полной мере помогать лишь тем пострадавшим от людей, кто родился здесь. Только уроженцы Кошачьего королевства могли, покинув его, впоследствии все же получить разрешение вернуться сюда, хотя тогдашний король и не жаловал тех, кого манили прелести мира людей.  
  
Но не все, покинувшие страну, сами рвались туда, к людям, в надежде на какую-то мифическую лучшую жизнь. Тому пример – судьба моей собственной семьи. Мой отец, придворный повар первого ранга, был отправлен в ссылку в мир людей за то, что на одном из пиршеств кто-то из послов подавился рыбьей косточкой. Моя мать, мои старшие братья и я, новорожденная и еще слепая, были высланы из страны вместе с отцом. Повезло отцу, что хоть с башни сразу не сбросили… Впрочем, это как посмотреть. Его кончина в мире людей оказалась мучительной: мы тогда не знали, что люди, даже их детеныши, могут быть настолько жестоки... Матери повезло немного больше: ее сбил автомобиль. То была быстрая смерть. Двое моих братьев скончались от голода. А я… Меня спасло печенье с рыбной начинкой, которая мне дала маленькая девочка по имени Хару. И спустя десять лет я вернула ей этот долг – спасла ее, оказавшуюся в трудной ситуации в нашей стране.  
  
Кто-то может сказать, что учитывая историю моей семьи, мое возвращение в Кошачье королевство было предательством по отношению к памяти близких. Но я, голодная, измученная, плохо приспособленная к жизни в мире людей, считала себя тогда уже почти мертвой. Единственное, чего мне хотелось в тот момент – повидать перед смертью страну, где я родилась… С такими мыслями я и переступила порог Кошачьей канцелярии. И вышло так, что благодаря Барону мне удалось спастись из мира людей, который был ко мне жесток.  
  
Когда я появилась на родине, то узнала, что Неко-сама в свое время горько пожалел, что отправил в ссылку своего любимого повара. Никто другой не мог так потрафить королю с его любимой рыбой по-корсикански! В память об отце король обеспечил меня престижной работой: взял во дворец служанкой. Никому из тех, кто вернулся на родину из мира людей, не повезло так, как мне. В конце концов, не такой уж это изнурительный труд – помогать на кухне да разносить яства на пирах. Другим по возвращении доставалась самая черная работа – на рыбных промыслах, мышиных фермах и т.п. Король считал, что те, кто променял родину на мир людей, даже раскаявшись, недостойны жить в сытой праздности, как прочие члены здешнего общества.  
  
И вот теперь мой царственный супруг начал свое правление с того, что провел реформу, касающуюся гражданства. Отныне стать подданными Кошачьего королевства могут даже те, кто здесь не родился. По моей инициативе в соответствующий пункт законодательства не внесли привычное уточнение «кот или кошка». Другими словами, гражданином нашей страны теперь может стать кто угодно, даже человек. Конечно, массовых таких примеров мы, скорее всего, не дождемся – и слава кошачьим богам! Но на один такой пример я все же рассчитываю. И питаю тайную – да, я сознаю, что очень глупую! – надежду, что однажды у нас поселится Хару… И тогда Барон будет счастлив.  
  
Между тем Мута недавно принес очередную новость: Хару собралась замуж. Он узнал это во время очередной беседы Хару с ее парнем за столиком в кафе. Сам Мута этим очень недоволен и заявляет, что если такое действительно случится, он покинет это кафе и переселится в другой район города, чтобы больше никогда не видеть «эту женщину». Все равно, мол, кормят там не ахти, сплошной фастфуд. Да и слишком уж оживленная улица под боком – выхлопы горючего, грязный воздух, то да се…  
  
Похоже, до беспечного Ренальдо наконец-то дошло, что история личной жизни Хару рвет сердце Барону. А может, Мута просто обиделся на нее за то, что она его не узнала – ни в тот раз, когда его заметил ее парень, ни позднее. Да-да, она видела Муту много раз – и не узнавала. Или просто не хотела этого показать. А моя мечта о возвращении Хару сюда, к нам, с каждым днем выглядит все более глупой и бесплотной…


	3. 9 июля

Лишь через два дня после празднества я наконец-то смогла добраться до дневника. Забот и хлопот было ну очень много. Но оно того стоило. Сколько всего было сделано за то время, что я стала женой короля! Но только сейчас, после проведения Мышиного карнавала, я по-настоящему почувствовала себя правительницей страны. Ведь это наш главный праздник.  
  
До сих пор помню свой первый такой карнавал… Я была тогда совсем молодой и только что вернулась на родину. Прошла пара месяцев после того, как Барон добился для меня разрешения на возвращение. Я уже более или менее привыкла к своей новой жизни, целыми днями трудилась на кухне и, хоть и не сближалась особо ни с кем из товарок, но охотно слушала их болтовню: мне хотелось знать как можно больше о моей родине. Начиная с июня вокруг только и было разговоров, что о Мышином карнавале, к которому все активно готовились. Шили наряды, копили деньги на развлечения, приглашали друзей и знакомых отметить праздник вместе…  
  
Я, хоть и выросла в мире людей, знала, что такое Мышиный карнавал. Каждый год в этот день, 7 июля, в Кошачьем королевстве проводят народные гулянья – с пышными угощениями за счет королевской казны, с аттракционами в парках и другими развлечениями. В народе его еще называют Днем влюбленных.  
  
Знала я и ту красивую легенду, которая легла в основу этого праздника. Рассказывают, что давным-давно дочь Кошачьего бога, богиня дождя и радуги, влюбилась в сына Кошачьего короля. Они посылали друг другу записки через своих питомцев-мышей и тайком встречались. Когда об этом узнал Кошачий бог, он запретил дочери встречаться со смертным. Ведь увлекшись земным принцем, она забыла о своих обязанностях. На земле перестали идти дожди, и возник неурожай. Теперь влюбленные могли видеться только раз в году, 7 июля. В этот день великое множество мышей, сцепившись лапками и хвостиками, образовывали подвесной мост между небом и землей. В память о тех самоотверженных мышах и был основан этот праздник. А главное традиционное лакомство на нем – жареные мыши. Нелогично? Наверное… Зато вкусно.  
  
Моя мать вспоминала, как она познакомилась с моим отцом: это произошло как раз на Мышином карнавале. В толпе ее нечаянно толкнул какой-то высокий кот плотного телосложения, да так, что она отлетела в сторону и подвернула лапу. Но кот не прошел мимо, не бросил пострадавшую: он поднял ее и понес в сторону ближайшего кафе. Там он усадил ее на стул, помассировал ушибленную лапу, а затем заказал себе и спутнице по порции жареных мышей и десерт из кошачьей мяты. Приступая к еде, он сдвинул на затылок свою маску с мышиной мордой и сверкнул яркими голубыми глазами. После этого, как говорила моя мать, у нее сразу перестала ныть лапа, зато заныло сердце. Видно, и ему приглянулась изящная белая кошечка, потому что после того праздника они уже не расставались…  
  
В отличие от их истории, мой первый Мышиный карнавал на родине прошел без романтических приключений. Я угостилась за одним из столов, где всех желающих кормили за счет короля, а потом пошла глазеть на аттракционы и прочие зрелища. Завести роман на празднике я не стремилась, потому что уже тогда была влюблена в принца Луна. И именно поэтому считала свою личную жизнь конченой: где уж, думала я, мне выйти за принца… А никто другой мне не был нужен.  
  
Но на том празднике я достигла кое-чего другого: придя в тот вечер домой, я впервые в полной мере ощутила себя жительницей этой страны, своей родины. Это было странное, удивительное ощущение. Каморка для служанок при кухне впервые показалась мне по-настоящему родным домом.  
  
И вот сейчас, устраивая этот праздник уже как королева, я хотела, чтобы все прошло как можно лучше. Чтобы каждому из наших подданных нынешний Мышиный карнавал, первый при новом короле, подарил счастье и запомнился надолго. Удалось ли это мне и моему супругу? Я никогда этого не узнаю, наверное.  
  
Но я точно знаю, что есть те, для кого этот праздник действительно открыл новые горизонты в жизни. Правда, то произошло не по моей воле и даже отчасти вопреки ей. Началось все с того, что месяц назад Мута сообщил, что Хару вышла замуж и покинула наш город – ее мужа отправили в длительную командировку за рубеж. Сам Мута сейчас временно обитал в Кошачьей канцелярии – «устал смотреть на мир людей», как он выразился. Видимо, он не меньше Барона переживал по поводу отъезда Хару.  
  
Вот тогда-то мне и пришло в голову отвлечь Барона от горьких мыслей, познакомив его поближе с моей любимой фрейлиной Муроко. Это очаровательная девочка, с изящными ушками, пышным хвостом, блестящими глазками и, что немаловажно, ясным умом. Плюс ко всему, она увлекается кулинарией. Может быть, думала я, они с Бароном найдут общий язык хотя бы на тему сортов чая, а дальше, возможно, и о чем-то другом поговорят. А там… в общем, я боялась загадывать далеко, но все же решила испробовать этот шанс. И послала Муроко с каким-то поручением в Кошачью канцелярию. Потом еще раз, и еще…  
  
Вплоть до самого праздника задуманное мной вроде бы продвигалось успешно. Я невероятно обрадовалась, узнав, что Барон пригласил красавицу Муроко на Мышиный карнавал. И очень удивилась, когда сообщившая мне об этом придворная дама добавила, что Муроко, кажется, не очень рада приглашению. Не оценить такого, как Барон? Мне казалось, Муроко должна понимать свое счастье…  
  
А вчера мне рассказали, что на Мышиный карнавал Муроко пошла не с Бароном, а с Мутой. У них, оказывается, возникли обоюдные чувства, и Барон не стал мешать влюбленным. Я была шокирована и не знала, что думать. Но поразмыслив, решила, что все к лучшему. У Ренальдо и Муроко наверняка есть как минимум один общий интерес: он любит поесть, а она любит готовить. Что ж, интерес не хуже других… Муте давно пора было остепениться. Да и Муроко, судя по всему, очень довольна.  
  
Теперь оставалось только понять, чем я могу помочь Барону. Как сделать так, чтобы он забыл Хару? Я просто обязана была помочь ему, и потому навестила его вчера – по-простому, без всякой помпезности и церемоний: меня доставил туда Тото на своих широких крыльях. И там, в Кошачьей канцелярии, за чашечкой фирменного чая Барона, я наконец узнала о его дальнейших планах. Барон испросил у меня разрешения на долгосрочный отпуск.  
  
Я не задумываясь дала свое соизволение, так как знала, что король Лун возражать не будет – он и сам не раз говорил мне, что Барона могла бы исцелить только перемена мест. Однако были два «но». Кто заменит Барона на его посту? Это раз. И не собирается ли он броситься вслед за Хару? Это два. Если первая мысль вызывала лишь легкую озабоченность, то вторая ощутимо испортила мне настроение. Да что ж такое! Как он не понимает, что такой поступок только сделает ему больнее! И ведь не спросишь, куда собрался – неприлично… Так я и сидела, церемонно опустив носик в чашечку с чаем – на сей раз у фирменного чая Барона был лимонно-жасминный привкус и аромат. Но тут хозяин квартиры заговорил сам.  
  
Оказывается, он сразу заметил, что Мута неравнодушен к Муроко. Именно тогда у него и мелькнула мысль обучить Муту своим обязанностям, чтобы самому уйти в долгий отпуск. Конечно, из бравого Ренальдо никогда не получится такого изысканного дипломата, как Барон, но если Муроко будет рядом, она в значительной мере поможет ему сгладить огрехи. Против этого возразить было нечего. Барон поднес мне еще чашечку чая, и я, надкусив марципан с ароматом валерианы, приготовилась слушать дальше. Вскоре у меня словно камень с души упал. Барон, как выяснилось, вовсе не собирался следовать за Хару. Он даже не знал – и знать не хотел! – в какой город она уехала.  
  
До того как поступить на службу в Кошачью канцелярию, он много десятилетий провел у одного человека, который когда-то привез его сюда из Германии. На склоне лет тот человек открыл антикварную лавку. Барон с учтивой преданностью изображал из себя старинную куклу, талисман этого заведения, вплоть до самой смерти хозяина. И только затем покинул дом антиквара и нашел потайной вход в местное Кошачье королевство. Так уж сложилось, что как раз тогда Кошачья канцелярия лишилась своего престарелого председателя, и Барон занял этот пост.  
  
Так вот, сейчас Барон собирался на некоторое время вернуться в дом того человека, к его внуку, который унаследовал дом деда и лавку древностей. Этот самый внук, Амасава Сейджи, ныне уже зрелого возраста человек, нуждался в помощи. Его брак, заключенный когда-то по настоянию родителей, дал трещину. Профессия, выбранная опять же по совету родителей, для достойного заработка, тоже давно разочаровала. Кроме того, в город вернулась первая любовь Сейджи – известная писательница Цукишима Шизуку, и их вновь потянуло друг к другу. Барон считает, что став для этих двоих напоминанием о поре их юности, он сумеет сплести воедино нити их судеб.  
  
Достойная цель, которая вызвала у меня искреннее восхищение. Надеюсь, Барон более преуспеет на этой стезе, нежели я. Сваха из меня никудышная, как я посмотрю… Но я постараюсь быть хорошей королевой. И сегодня запишу в число своих жизненных правил еще одно: «Старайся предусмотреть всё, но если что-то пошло не так – возможно, это к лучшему».  
  
2020


End file.
